vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakaguchi Hinata (Web Novel)
Summary Sakaguchi Hinata is the leader of the Imperial Guards under the Pope’s direct command. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 6-A | 7-C Name: Sakaguchi Hinata Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 27 Classification: Hero, Leader of the Imperial Guards |-|Before Separating from Chloe='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Existence Erasure, Matter Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Immortality (Type 1. her body is frozen at the age of seventeen due to the spirit’s blessing, she can no longer age), Healing, Inertia Manipulation, Analytical Prediction, Power Absorption (Can gain the abilities of others), Holy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can uses Spirit Magic which invokes change in physical laws. Can use Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Genius Intelligence, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Magic, Radiation Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Has a strong soul which allowed her to cross the boundaries between worlds, and somewhat resisted Yuuki's control like which can affect at 350,000 people) |-|Spiritual Weapon='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Resistance to Precognition (A hero is an existence which surpasses logic, as such their movements can't be predicted) |-|After Separating With Chloe='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Power Absorption (Can steal the ability to gain the knowledge, techniques and abilities of her opponents), Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Inertia Manipulation, Precognition (Can see a few minutes into the future), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Has a strong soul which allowed her to cross the boundaries between worlds, and somewhat resisted Yuuki's control which affect at 350,000 people), Can kill her opponents astral body, Power Nullification, Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru in Pre-Life in the Royal Capital Arc ) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) | Town level (While weaker than before she separated from Chloe, she should still be somewhat comparable) Speed: Supersonic (Can move faster than the speed of sound), Speed of Light attack speed with Disintegration (Stated to move at 300,000 km/s), FTL with Melt Slash (Melt Slash is her strongest and fastest technique, surpassing Disintegration) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon), Speed of Light attack speed with Disintegration, FTL with Melt Slash | Hypersonic+ combat speed, Speed of Light attack speed with Disintegration, FTL with Melt Slash Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class | Town level Durability: Town level | Continent level | Town level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with Disintegration Standard Equipment: Her sword, Dead End Rainbow, which can kill souls in 7 hits even if her opponents only exist in a spiritual form. Phantom Rainbow Spirit Sword, which is the upgraded version of Dead End Rainbow. Phantom Rainbow has all the abilities of Dead End Rainbow, and can, in addition, kill her opponent's astral body Intelligence: Genius (She is a genius magician and fighting genius), higher with Mathematician | Genius (She is a genius magician and fighting genius), higher with Mathematician | Genius (She is a genius magician and fighting genius) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Usurper:' The ability to gain the knowledge, techniques and abilities of her opponents. *'Astral Bind:' An amulet which Hinata uses to create a barrier which binds not only the flesh, but every level of one’s soul. *'Disintegration:' An ability Hinata uses which targets everything from the atom to the soul, upon its activation, a brilliant white light travels to the target at the speed of light, and completely erases the target. *'Eye of Truth:' An ability which allows her to tell whether someone is lying or not. *'Bind Slash:' A technique where Hinata converge a countless amount of spiritual substances on her blade, and then turning those substances into innumerable blades as soul restraining attack. The restraining effect of this technique works even if the only thing that it hits is only the shadow of someone. *'Wind Blade:' A chantless magic which release wind blades that will assault the enemy from all direction. *'Melt Slash:' A sword ability Hinata uses which is her fastest and strongest technique, even surpassing her Disintegration technique which is light speed. *'Inertia Manipulation:'Hinata has the ability to manipulate inertia which allows her to be able to nullify her opponents inertia, even if her opponent is faster than her she can nullify their inertia, giving herself enough time to deflect their attacks. *'Mathematician:' Hinata can observe her opponents movements and make predictions on how they will attack, she is able to perfectly read how her opponents will attack. **Mathematician boosts her thought speed and shapen her mind, thus increasing her intelligence. *'Dead End Pain:' The ability of Phantom Rainbow which activates upon hitting her opponent 6 times, it seals off her opponents abilities, and completely destroys their spiritual body in 3 minutes. Key: Before Separating from Chloe | Spiritual Weapon | After Separating from Chloe Others Notable Victories: Diablo (Isekai Maou to Shoukan Shoujo no Dorei Majutsu) Diablo’s profile (Speed was equalized, and first key Hinata was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Internet Characters Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Holy Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Magic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Precognition Users Category:Law Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6